What Now?
by savetoniqht
Summary: Everything is perfect between Olivia and Casey... but what happens when Olivia discovers who her real father truly is, and especially about the relatives she never knew she had? CO pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :) This is the first fan fiction I posted, but I still want honest reviews. Obviously this story is completely not true. Also, in this story Casey's dad passed away in a car accident the previous year. C/O pairing.

-------

"More wine?" Casey Novak inquired as she shakily stood to pour herself yet another glass. Olivia just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

It was a quiet Thursday night, and almost the end of a long week. The Special Victims Unit had been working on the same case for way too long, and they had finally caught a break, which definitely caused for a celebration. The next day Casey would take him to court and send him to prison, and then they'd be done with that. Although the SVU men were celebrating at the bar, Casey and Olivia chose to spend a quiet, peaceful night at home.

Casey smiled as she grabbed both of their wineglasses and managed to drunkenly stumble into the kitchen. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Careful, Case, go easy on it. We both know you can't hold your alcohol," Olivia teased. Casey shot her a look as she disappeared behind the wall to pour the glasses. Olivia just sighed and let an enormous smile creep on her face as she thanked god for her perfect girlfriend. When Alex was forced into Witness Protection, Olivia could not imagine how she would ever recover, and especially how she would move on. On Casey Novak's first day, Olivia officially decided her hatred for the woman. She could not believe that another woman was going to just come in and take over Alex's spot- even though deep down she knew it was not Casey's fault. Over time, however, Olivia could not deny the fact that she was falling head over heels in love with Casey Novak, and Casey knew it.

"Here we go!" Casey placed the two wineglasses on the table, smiling in triumph over not having spilled the contents.

"I'm proud, Case. You didn't spill a drop," Olivia chuckled as Casey proudly nodded back and sipped more red wine. It was peacefully silent for a moment, but Casey could not stand silence. She let out a sigh.

"God, Liv, it's absolutely freezing in here! Do you want to rush me to the hospital when I get hypothermia? You can be the one who tells them that you don't believe in keeping houses heated!" Casey complained.

Olivia shrugged. "I like it cool, it's nice. Besides, it's not even that cold!"

Casey groaned and gave Olivia a disbelieving look. "It's freezing, Liv. How can you even say it's not? I'm shivering."

Without another word Olivia stood up to get her girlfriend a sweatshirt; she hated to see Casey unhappy in any way, and she would jump through hoops to make Casey happy. She was too stubborn, however, to simply turn up the heat.

"Wait, Liv, I'm sorry for complaining about your heat. Are you leaving because you're mad now?" Casey asked in all seriousness. Olivia took one look at the panic behind Casey's eyes and broke down laughing; she found Casey too adorable for words. Casey just looked at her, unaware of what was going on, as Olivia walked out of the room.

A couple of seconds later Olivia returned from her room with an NYPD sweatshirt, and as she threw it to Casey she said, "I guess the blonde dye-job fit the personality, huh?"

"Hey!" Casey protested, "be quiet, it's been a long week and you know it," she argued as she slipped on the detective's sweatshirt. Once she had it on she glanced up at Olivia. "Come sit!" She patted the seat next to her, smiling the whole time.

Olivia plopped down on the couch and pulled Casey into her lap, snuggling up close to her favorite ADA and girlfriend.

Even though Casey seemed to be acting normal, Olivia could not help but sense that something was on her mind.

"Something wrong, Case?" She questioned. She knew the answer to the question, but she doubted she would get anything close to the truth. Casey always wanted to be strong; however, Olivia wished that she could make Casey understand that sometimes it's okay to ask for help.

Casey sighed as she put on the best smile she could. "I'm great, Liv, really," she assured her. "I'm just tired, you know?"

Olivia sighed, knowing that would be the answer.

"Come on Case, just tell me what's up, please? I just want to be here for you, babe, but I can't be if you won't let me," Olivia insisted.

"I'm just thinking of..." Casey started.

"What?" Olivia looked at her with a blank look, waiting for her to continue.

"My dad. I'm sorry, Liv, I know this subject is hard for you, that's why I didn't want to say it. I just can't believe he's gone, you know?"

"It's okay, Hun, you don't have to be sorry. I know it's hard baby, and you have every right to be upset. I'm here for you through anything though, I promise. You know that, right?"

"I know Liv... I love you,"

"I love you too," Olivia responded with a smile.

-----

"Wake up, sleepy head," Olivia soothed as she gently shook Casey's pale shoulder.

"Mmm…" was all Casey could manage; she had never been a morning person.

"Get up, Case. We have to be in court today for the O'Reilly case," Olivia insisted. Casey just began to poke Olivia, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Casey Novak, you can look for the snooze button all you want, but you're never going to find one. Now get up before I make you get up myself!"

Casey sighed as she sat up and cradled her head in her hands.

"Ow," was all Casey could say.

Olivia laughed as she revealed two Advil already in her hand, with a glass of water already waiting on the nightstand. A huge grin immediately appeared on Casey's face; she had the greatest girlfriend in the world, and nothing could _ever_ change that… right?

TBC

Feedback appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia never had the kinship analysis done before, and she never found Simon Marsden in this story.

Sorry guys, for some reason I can't really write tonight, but I wanted to get another chapter up! Hope it's okay.  Reviews are always nice!

-----------

The day just seemed to drag on, as it was a relatively quiet afternoon in the SVU squad room- at least in comparison to most days.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled for the third time, still trying to get Olivia's attention.

"What? God, El, you don't have to yell," Olivia answered; clearly her head was somewhere else, and Elliot knew exactly what—or who—she was thinking about.

"Hey guys!" Casey smiled as she walked into the room. Her smile was contagious, and a huge grin appeared on Olivia's face; she loved how every time she stepped in a room it immediately got brighter.

"Hey Case," Elliot answered, giving her a quick hug. John was in the middle of ranting about some conspiracy to Fin, who looked like he was about to smack John to shut him up. Fin gave her a nod with a look that said "I'd come say hi, but John would kill me if I walked away." Casey just smiled and waved.

"Liv, can we talk for a minute?" Casey asked.

"Of course," Olivia answered. Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into the hallway. Elliot smiled as the two walked out. He knew how hurt Olivia had been when Alex left, and he was so glad that Casey turned out to be so great for Olivia... especially after the first couple of days. He couldn't help but notice the way Olivia's face immediately lit up the second her girlfriend caught her eye.

As Casey and Olivia stepped into the hall, Olivia enveloped her in an enormous hug. "What's up?" Olivia asked as she pulled away.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Casey asked, praying that the answer was no.

"I'm not sure. Not as of right now, but you know how these things come up... why?"

"Meet me for dinner? I miss you," Casey responded, and Olivia laughed.

"Case, we saw each other this morning!"

Casey gave her a small pout back, a little hurt by the detective's response.

"But I miss you too," Olivia continued, noticing her girlfriend's face. "Where and when?"

"How about the Italian place at 8:00? You can call me if something comes up. I'll understand, but if you miss it then you'll have to make it up to me later," Casey answered with a mischievous grin. Olivia smiled back and embraced Casey once again.

"Sounds perfect, I'll se you then!" Olivia waved as she walked back into the squad room and Casey went to return to her office.

"You two seem so happy; it's great to see you smiling, Liv," Elliot told her as she walked back in. Olivia just sat down at her desk and lay her head on her arms.

"Olivia Benson, where is your head today?" Elliot insisted, but she still didn't look up.

"Seriously, Liv, wake up!" Elliot shook her shoulder and Olivia shot up with a start.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"You're falling asleep, Liv. What's up?" Elliot answered

"Oh, nothing. Casey fell asleep on me last night, and I didn't want to move her. It was uncomfortable so I didn't sleep much, but she was so cute and she was actually sleeping straight through the night, so I sucked it up. I'm just tired now," she explained.

"That's sweet, Liv, but make sure you're taking care of yourself too. I know you'd do anything for Casey, but think about yourself too, okay?"

"Thanks for the lecture, El, but I already know that," she answered simply.

-----

Five hours later it was 8:00, and Casey was waiting at the restaurant with a table ad their favorite red wine. She sat impatiently for fifteen minutes as she waited for Olivia.

"Boo!" she heard a voice behind her and jumped at the sound, nearly spilling her wine. She brought her hand to her heart as if it would slow down it's rapid beat.

"Oh my God, El, you scared me! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm on a date," he responded with a smile as Kathleen walked up behind him.

"Eww, don't say that, dad!" Kathleen laughed. "Hi Casey," she waved, and Casey waved back; she had only met her a couple of times, but she seemed nice from what she knew.

"You waiting for Liv? Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I am. She was supposed to be here at 8:00. I'm getting worried," Casey responded. Elliot sighed.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine. Do you want to come join us until she gets here?" He offered. Casey smiled and politely shook her head.

"Thanks, Elliot, but I guess I'll just wait." She sighed again, checking her watch, which now read 8:30. She tried calling Olivia again, but her phone was still going straight to voicemail. Casey left her another message and then decided that if Olivia did not arrive in ten minutes, Casey would leave. She sat back, took another sip of wine and waited.

-----

Previously at the Precinct, 6:45p.m.

As Olivia was walking down the hall, she passed Melinda Warner, utterly confused as to what the medical examiner was doing in the precinct. "Hey, Melinda, what's up?" She asked.

"Olivia, just who I was looking for!

"Me?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Unless you know another Detective Benson who works in this precinct, then yes, you," Melinda laughed. Olivia laughed back to mask her embarrassment.

"I have the results of the test you asked for, Olivia. Just make sure no one finds out about this. Are you sure you're ready to see?" Melinda asked. Olivia wasn't completely sure, but she nodded anyway.

"You want me to stay here with you?" Melissa asked, more out of genuine concern than curiosity.

"No thanks, I'm okay. Thank you so much for doing this; I owe you one," Olivia smiled as she turned to walk away. She started towards the squad room, but then realized that anyone could look over her shoulder at any time. She made her way to the bathroom in order to examine the results of the kinship analysis that Melinda had done for Olivia.

Olivia made her way into a stall, put the cover down and sat. She held the envelope in her hands for a couple of minutes, not sure what to do with the information in her hand. Finally she managed enough strength to open the sealed envelope.

It took all of her energy to force herself to open her eyes; she wanted to see the results, but she was nervous. As she looked down to scan the list, one name caught her eye immediately. All at once she felt as if the world were spinning and crashing down on her. It couldn't be…


	3. Chapter 3 Kind of Important Note

Hey everyone! Okay, so here's the story: When I came up with this idea, I was basically half asleep. As some of you may have figured out, it was going to be Casey's father who raped Olivia's mother (It was just an idea, it's fiction, don't judge me.) Anyways, when I had that idea at first I guess I was just so out of it that I didn't even think of the fact that it would make Olivia and Casey sisters. Also, I didn't plan on making them have a relationship when I came up with the story. Now that I've gotten some sleep and thought about it, it's kind of sick to make Olivia and Casey sisters. I'm going to change the summary because I have to change it a little bit, but it will still be kind of the same story. I hope you don't lose interest, sorry about that… I'd just feel really weird writing about that if they were sisters.

Italics are thoughts.

Oops, I also forgot to say in the other chapters that OBVIOUSLY I do not own these characters.

-----

As Olivia sat in shock, she felt hot tears forming in her eyes and, no matter how hard she tried to stop them, sliding down her pale cheeks. She sat in silence shaking uncontrollably, not exactly sure what she was thinking.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell my girlfriend that her ex-fiancé was my brother!? That her ex-faincé's father raped my mother!? _Olivia had a million thoughts running through her head. _Should I even tell her? What if it hurts her too much to be with me? I can't lose her._

Olivia wasn't sure exactly why she was crying. She was in complete shock; she just felt numb as the world went on around her. She heard her phone ring a couple of times; she was sure it was Casey, knowing it had to be past eight by now, but she couldn't face her. She couldn't face anyone.

Casey had loved Charlie more than anyone she'd ever known. In fact, she never fell out of love with Charlie. The only reason they did not go through with the marriage was because of Charlie's illness. Olivia couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if Charlie had never been sick. If Charlie had never been sick, he would probably still be with Casey. That thought stung her like something she had never felt before.

She had fallen so madly in love that she didn't know who she would be without her girlfriend. The thought of never meeting Casey was almost as bad as the thought of losing her. Just as she felt that she was gaining control of her tears, a fresh new set came streaming down.

She remained in the same spot for hours. She knew it was extremely late now, and she knew Casey would be sick with worrying, stressing all night. She wanted to make sure this didn't happen, but she wasn't ready to face the woman she loved. Eventually her eyes grew heavy as they slid down and she fell into a deep sleep.

-----

Elliot groaned as he was awakened by the shrill screeching of his phone. He glanced at his clock- 4:19a.m. _Great_.

"Stabler," He grunted, pulling the phone to his ear.

"Elliot?" Casey asked?

The panic Elliot heard in Casey's voice was enough to make him jump out of bed; he would have run to her house just to give her a comforting hug.

"Case, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"It's almost 4:30 and she's still not home, El. I know she's not at work, she's not answering her cell, and even if for some reason I can't even think of she stayed out all night and she would have called, El, she always calls. You know her she would never just not call! Elliot what if she's hurt? Oh my god, what if she's cheating on me? El, what if-"

"Casey!" Elliot cut her off; he knew as well as she did that she would continue on rattling off all of her worries until he did. "Casey, listen to me. Take a deep breath. I'm sure she's okay, and I **know** she's not cheating on you. She loves you, Case. Let me give her a call and then I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay…" she said in a barely audible whisper, sick with worry.

The tone of Casey's voice made Elliot's heart break right in half, but he had to hang up so that he could call Liv. He dialed her number, took a deep breath, and pressed the send button. It rang a few times. _Okay, so her phone's not off. That's a good sign._

"Hello, you've reached Detective Olivia Benson…" Elliot snapped the phone shut. He then grabbed his keys, badge and gun (habit), wallet, and his phone as he ran out of the door. As he ran down the stairs he dialed Casey's number.

"Novak" she answered, sounding as normal as if it were 3:00 in the afternoon and everything was perfect.

"Case, it's me,"

"El?"

"Yeah, Case, it's me. I'm on my way to your place right now. We're going to find her; everything's going to be fine. She probably fell asleep in the crib, or at the station… you know her," Elliot reassured her. He was not sure, however, just who he was trying to reassure.

Casey nodded before she realized she was on the phone. She sighed, said goodbye and went to change into any clothes she could bear to be seen in. She grabbed her phone, her keys and her wallet, and then sat on the sofa waiting for Elliot.

She heard a knock on the door and stood to glance through the peephole; with the risks that came with her job—which she learned the hard way—she was always cautious about things like that. She saw Elliot pacing in front of her door and tried to smile.

The second Casey opened the door Elliot embraced her in an enormous hug, and she crumbled in his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head as she pulled away. Casey was like a little sister to Elliot, and he hated to see her that way.

"Casey! Casey, look at me, okay? Casey?" Elliot lifted her chin up until her tear-filled, piercing green eyes were gaining into his soft, mellow baby blue ones.

"Casey, listen to me, it's only been one night. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason she's not here right now, okay? You don't know anything is wrong…" he stopped to look straight into her eyes as a thought came into his head. "You don't, do you? You would tell me if you did? Right Casey?" he said just a little too harshly.

"You know I would tell you," she responded softly. He immediately felt guilty for the way he had said that, but he let it slide.

"Come on, Case. Let's go check the precinct," Elliot put his arm around Casey as he guided her out of the apartment and into his car. He prayed with all his heart that Olivia was fine; but as soon as he was sure she was safe, he hoped she had a damn good explanation as to why she would do this, knowing how Casey would react.

-----

TBC. So sorry this chapter is so uneventful… I kind of have to change everything now. I hope it's okay?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not really a huge fan of this chapter. I'm trying, sorry if it absolutely sucks, but hopefully I can guarantee that my next fic will be better when I feel like I have more I can bring to it. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I haven't even thought about when Olivia tells Casey etc., so let me know. And please write honest reviews! I can and want to take criticism as long as it's constructive rather than just to put someone else down.

-----

"You think I'm overreacting, don't you?" Casey asked, clearly embarrassed. Elliot just turned to her and smiled.

"I think it's cute that you care so much," he responded. Casey turned to the window in an attempt to hide her blushing. Elliot was already laughing; he knew her well enough to know that she was burning up without seeing her.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I'm so pale!" Casey laughed. Elliot just continued smiling as he drove. Casey sat back in her seat, closed her eyes, and sighed. Elliot glanced at her and sighed as well.

Three minutes later the pair pulled into the parking lot at the precinct. Casey jumped out of the car nearly before it even came to a full stop.

"Casey! Jesus Christ, wait for me to stop the car! God, I have to tell my kids that!" he scolded her as if he were a parent who was, in fact, scolding their child.

Casey just continued to run towards the front door, not listening to a word Elliot was saying. Elliot properly parked the car, grabbed the keys from the ignition and sprinted after her. The two ran into the squad room. Elliot flipped on the lights and sighed—they were the only two there.

"She's here!" Casey exclaimed with the sound of relief in her voice.

"Casey Novak, do I need to take you to a shrink right now? Seriously, I'll call Huang and drag him in here… or maybe a couple of really nice men in white coats? There's not one other person in here!" he teased.

"Can it, Stabler. Her jacket's on her desk, that's how I know," she explained.

Elliot laughed. "Good, because I don't know how many people would want a mental case as their lawyer."

Casey jokingly slapped him on the arm and smiled.

"You never know," she responded, "there are some pretty crazy people out there. I mean come on, El, they let you walk free." She smiled, pleased with her own comeback.

"Let's just go find her, but this isn't over, Novak!" he answered as he went to check throughout the station. The pair searched upstairs, the interrogation/interview rooms, and some offices without any luck.

"I'll go check the bathroom." Casey said over her shoulder, and Elliot started to follow her.

"What are you doing!? There may not be anyone here right now, but you're still not following me into the bathroom you perv!" Casey laughed with a mischievous glint in her eye as she disappeared behind the door, leaving an embarrassed Elliot standing where he had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Liv?" she called. "Baby, are you in here? It's Casey… where are you?"

At the sound of Casey's voice, Olivia immediately awoke, making a noise. She stifled a yawn, but she knew that Casey had heard.

"Olivia?" Casey called again.

"I'm right here. I guess I fell asleep, sorry," Olivia explained as she exited the bathroom stall. She couldn't make contact with Casey, however, which Casey observed right away.

"Liv, people don't just conveniently fall asleep in the bathroom at their place of work while leaving their girlfriend at home worried sick, then come out and offer that explanation like it were normal!" Casey exclaimed, confused by her own statement.

"You lost me after 'Liv,'" Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, me too," Casey confessed. "So really, what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk, Case…" Olivia started.

Casey nearly fainted at the shock of those words. "You're… you're… please don't tell me you're-"

"Don't even ask me if I'm breaking up with you Casey Novak. You're insane if you think I'd ever let you get away!"

"I've been getting a lot of that lately," Casey laughed, although Olivia had no clue what she meant.

"And who else would be not letting you get away?" Olivia asked as anger rose inside her.

Casey laughed. "No, I meant the insane part… oh nevermind! Anyway, we have to talk?"

"Soon, yes, but can we not talk right now though? And especially not here, please. We can talk tomorrow. Don't worry though. By the way, how did you get here? If you tell me you rode your bike at this hour I swear I will-"

"Shit!" Casey exclaimed as she ran out of the bathroom; she had forgotten all about Elliot.

"Casey!?" Olivia stood in confusion for a moment before running after her.

"She's okay, Elliot, she was in the bathroom." Casey informed him as if she had never forgotten his presence.

"Gee, thanks for keeping me updated, Case." He teased.

"Sorry!" she laughed, blushing again as Elliot pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, you too!" he beckoned for Olivia to come join them.

"Glad we found you. I was fast asleep when I got a frantic call from this one. No pulling this again, I need my sleep," he joked. "Do you have your car, Liv? Or do you need a ride home?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I do. It's outside," she answered. Elliot and Casey both burst out laughing.

"What?" Olivia asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"As opposed to where, Liv, in your desk drawer?" Casey teased through laughter. At that Olivia burst out laughing too.

"Come on, we clearly all need sleep," Elliot observed as the three left the station.

-----

Olivia glanced at the clock on the nightstand as she opened her eyes. _9:52! Wow, that's a whole three hours of sleep_. She sighed as she watched the deep, even breathing of the sleeping figure next to her. Olivia loved waking up with her girlfriend in her arms; somehow no matter where the two fell asleep, no matter how far apart, they ended up in each other's arms. _I don't want to lose this…_

Still mentally exhausted but too physically awake to fall back asleep, Olivia strengthened her hold on the woman next to her as if she were holding on for her life. She reached for Casey's hand as she caressed the sleeping woman's cheek, smiling all the while.

"Mmm, why are you awake?" Casey demanded, smiling, although her eyes remained shut tight. She was in no way a morning person, but Olivia was not either. Casey turned around so that she was facing her girlfriend as she snuggled up close.

"I don't know, I just woke up," Olivia sighed as she played with Casey's silky red hair.

Casey looked up at Olivia with worry in her deep green eyes as she recalled the conversation from the previous night. Olivia still had no idea how she would tell the woman whom she loved more than the world about the situation at hand.

"Nevermind, hun, I'll tell you later, okay?" Olivia prayed that Casey wouldn't push. She knew she had to tell Casey, but she was not ready to face it quite yet. Casey was too asleep to protest, so she just responded with a nod. Olivia pulled the younger woman as close as she possibly could up to her own body, and waited until sleep took over.

Twenty minutes later Casey's breathing had completely evened out. Olivia carefully slipped out from under Casey and stood up, being careful to be silent enough that Casey could continue to sleep peacefully. She lightly shut the door behind her as she made her way into the living room.

She picked up her phone and dialed Elliot's number, praying he would answer. She needed to confess what she knew, but she was not ready to do so to Casey.

"Stabler," he answered after the second ring.

"El, it's me. I need to talk to you about something… it's kind of important. And I need to talk to you soon, and privately," Olivia explained. They decided that it would be safest if Olivia met Elliot at his house, so she left a note for Casey and slipped out the door.

------

"Wait a minute, you had a kinship analysis done with your own DNA?" He asked, slightly in shock. "You do know that's illegal, right?"

"I know that, Elliot, but I needed to know. You can't tell anyone though—Melinda did this for me as a favor. I don't want her to get in trouble."

"Olivia Benson, don't even tell me you really think I'd report you or something crazy like that!"

"Okay, Elliot, that's not even the point. There is so much more to it," she started. Elliot sat back on the couch, showing her that she had his full attention.

"Do you remember Casey's ex-fiancé, Charlie? The one who was sick…"

"I remember him, Olivia, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"I have a brother…"

"That's great, Liv! I'm happy for you. I think that's what I'm supposed to say, right? I'm not really sure, it's not like I've been in this situation before," he started, trying to make humor out of an awkward situation. "What does this have to do with Casey's ex-fiancé, though?

Olivia stared at Elliot in disbelief for a moment. _For a detective he sure can be dumb as a doorknob._ After a couple moments of silence, Elliot's face changed. He finally understood the situation. Neither of them knew what to ssay.

"Well…" Elliot began. "It sure is a small world, huh?"

"Yeah, but what do I tell Casey? It's so weird!"

"I guess just tell her exactly what you told me. It's just really, really weird. She may be upset, but it shouldn't change anything," he advised.

"What if she breaks up with me?" Olivia asked, panic and worry in her voice. Elliot had never seen her in love like this in all the years he had known her.

"You and Casey are stronger than that. You just have to tell her, Liv—and soon. The longer you wait, the more it will eat at you and the harder it will get. It's a delicate situation though. There's no way to tell how she'll react. You just have to trust that your love is strong enough to hold this burden, and everything will be fine."

Olivia said goodbye to her partner as she made her way back to her apartment. _I have to get this over with sooner or later… I just hope Elliot's right._


	5. Chapter 5

I have absolutely no idea if Charlie had any siblings. I don't know anything about his family, so bear with me.

-----

As Casey's eyes fluttered open, she turned around expecting to see her girlfriend next to her, but simply found an imprint on the mattress. She lay there for a moment, unsure of where she was and why she was alone. She blinked a couple of times trying to wake herself up, and then she grabbed the comforter from the bed and padded into the living room.

She stood for a moment in the doorway with the comforter draped around her shoulders, following in a trail behind her. She shivered as she stopped in front of the thermostat to turn up the heat, and then continued into the living room.

As she made her way into the open room she laid her eyes on her girlfriend asleep on the couch. She stood for a moment trying to figure out what to do. At first she thought that Olivia was mad at her, but she wasn't sure. She stood for a moment before she walked over to climb on the couch as she curled up against her girlfriend.

Olivia awoke as she felt the weight of another body on her and a blanket, which she recognized as the comforter from her bed, being draped around her shoulders. She saw the red hair spill on her shoulder as Casey laid her head on Olivia.

"Hi," Olivia whispered with a smile, looking down into her girlfriend's bright green eyes. They were usually so full of light, but as Olivia looked into them all she saw was worry.

"You're sleeping out here," Casey observed.

"Nothing gets by you, Case," Olivia teased as she placed a gentle kiss on Casey's forehead.

"Why? Did I do something?" Casey asked in a soft voice. Even though Olivia had assured Casey that she was not mad at her, and especially that she wasn't breaking up with her, Casey couldn't help but worry because of the way that Olivia was acting.

"Baby, you didn't do anything, I promise. I know you don't believe me, but I swear I'm not breaking up with you. You know you're too adorable for me to let you go," Olivia assured her with another kiss. Casey smiled back, but sighed.

"Olivia, please, I'm begging you to just tell me what's wrong. You keep saying you're not going to break up with me, but you're acting so weird. You didn't even sleep in the bed last night. Why are you sleeping on the couch? That's the ultimate sign that you don't love me anymore. And you said we needed to talk," Casey countered back. Olivia took one look into Casey's eyes and knew that she had to tell the truth if she had any hope of keeping their relationship.

"Remember the kinship analysis?" she began. Casey nodded—it would not be a case that was easy to forget. It had been highly controversial, and the kinship analysis being admissible in court had been a pretty big deal.

"Well, after the Kendall case, I kind of…" Olivia started, then paused.

"Ran your own DNA?" Casey finished for her. This time Olivia nodded.

"Melinda did it for me. Don't tell anyone, though," Olivia confirmed.

"You think I'd do that?" Casey asked with a blank look as she sat up to face Olivia, taking the blanket with her.

"Hey!" Olivia protested. "Blanket hog," she teased as she pulled the blanket back over herself. When Casey didn't respond Olivia reached over and tickled her. Casey burst out laughing as she fell on Olivia.

"Stop it, Liv!" she gasped through laughs as she pushed Olivia's hand away and freed herself. "I'm sorry, we can share the blanket. Now just tell me what's up, please?" Olivia pulled Casey closer to her own body and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want to lose you," Olivia whispered as a tear threatened to slide down her cheek. Casey looked up to her, completely confused at this point.

"Olivia, come on, seriously. You act like you're breaking up with me, then you promise you're not. Then you sleep on the couch leaving me all alone in the bed, and when I come out you tell me again that you're not breaking up with me. Then you randomly bring up the kinship analysis, and now you're saying that _you_ don't want to lose _me_?" Casey asked, trying her best to piece everything together.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please, just promise me that this won't change anything… please?" Olivia begged her with more tears threatening to fall.

"Just tell me what it is already!" Casey argued, fearing the worst.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. So I got the results back… here, let me get the paper-" Olivia started to sit up, but Casey refused to move off of her, preventing her from standing.

"No, Olivia. I'm not reading a piece of paper. _You_ tell me," Casey insisted, getting consistently more worried as she waited.

"Casey, you know how I never knew who my dad is? Well my mom was an only child too. I never knew if I had any siblings—well, half siblings—but I never had any aunts, uncles or anything either. I just wanted to know if I had anyone…"

"You have me," Casey smiled as she took her girlfriend's hand. "Now, get on with it before you lose me too," she teased.

"Okay. Well, baby it turns out I have two brothers. I mean half brothers, but brothers nonetheless,"

"That's great! Right?" Casey responded. She wasn't sure exactly what to say, but she went with her first instinct.

"Well, Case, it turns out my brothers aren't just anyone. I know them," she began. She wasn't sure how exactly to tell Casey that one of her brothers was Casey's dead ex-fiancé.

"Really? Liv that's so weird! How do you know them?" Casey asked.

"Well, Case, I don't _know_ them… I've just _heard_ of them. Well, one of them. You know them," she explained.

"What are you talking about? Olivia what are you trying to tell me?" Casey question frantically.

Olivia looked straight into Casey's eyes, hoping for any sense of comfort. She twirled some of Casey's hair around her finger as she continued.

"Baby, you know Charlie?" Olivia asked her.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I _know_ him. I was kind of in love with him if you forgot. I'm responsible for his death, how could I not know him?" Casey argued, pulling away from Olivia fiercely.

"Stop pulling away from me, I need you," Olivia argued, pulling Casey back once again. "And we can't do this again, Case. We've discussed this; it's not your fault. You were looking out for yourself. Baby, you were making sure you were safe. You did everything you could to help him," she argued.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this, tell me what this has to do with…" she began, then stopped suddenly as all the color drained from her face. She turned to look up at Olivia in shock. "You mean… Charlie? You? Is that what you're saying?" Casey exclaimed.

Olivia nodded. The look on Casey's face was too much for Olivia, and she finally let the tears fall. It was a chain reaction, and as Olivia's tears began to fall literally onto Casey, Casey began to cry as well. She wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know how to react to what she had just heard.

She just stared down at her own hands for a while in silence, afraid of what to say. She didn't want Olivia to see that she was crying, although it was obvious to both of them already. It was not that she was angry, not she had any reason to be, or even that she was upset really; she was just in shock, and she was unsure how to respond. They sat there in each others' arms for the better half of ten minutes in silence, neither sure how to react.

"Are you going to leave me?" Olivia whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

"Never," Casey answered, taking Olivia's hand in hers and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I just need time. It's just weird, Liv, I don't know," Casey answered. "Just give me time."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I know this is not really SVU related, but it's still Law & Order so I have to ask because it's bothering me:

Why was there no new Law & Order: Criminal Intent tonight even though they said there was, and why did the commercial say next week all new Law & Order: Criminal Intent, and then showed an old episode? I'm so confused. If anyone knows…

-----

"Charlie, baby I'm so sorry… again. I never meant to hurt you, it just wasn't safe. I knew I needed to get out for a while, but after that night I realized that my life was in danger. Charlie, you wouldn't take your medications. What if one day you snapped? You hurt me before, how do we know you wouldn't kill me?

"I tried so hard to get you help, Charlie, I did. I loved you, I know I did, but now I'm thinking maybe it was for the best. Not anything that happened besides our split. I thought I was _in_ love with you. They're different, I'm not sure how but they are.

"Now I'm in love with Olivia… she's your sister, did you know that? Did you know that your father was your rapist? Oh my god… oh my god! I knew the man who raped Olivia's mother all these years. Oh my god, Charlie, all these years that Olivia has worried about it, every year of her life, I was with him!

"How could your dad have done that? He was always so nice, I never would have guessed. It doesn't make sense, Charlie. How could this be possible? What is this, a sign? I love her more than anything in the world, but it always leads back to you. I can't believe it Charlie. I just wish I could look at her without seeing you. I feel like every time I see her it will just make me feel even guiltier. I'm so sorry for leaving you…"

As Casey sat in front of Charlie's grave, she hadn't even noticed that she had begun to sob. It was pouring so hard it was as if there were buckets being spilled from the sky. She was shivering furiously ignoring the pain from the rain and in her knees from kneeling.

"You're lucky it's me or people would think you're crazy," she heard a voice whisper in her ear as a jacket was placed lightly over her trembling shoulders.

"You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that, you know," Casey said flatly to Olivia.

"Except for the fact that you're barely 30 years old and in better shape than almost anyone I know. I think you'll be okay," Olivia smiled as she sat down next to her girlfriend and protectively wrapped her arms around her. Casey smiled as she leaned into Olivia.

"Hey, talk to me," Olivia insisted as she pushed some stray hands of red hair out of the young ADA's face.

"I'm sorry, Liv. Baby I'm really sorry, I know it shouldn't matter, I just keep thinking about him," Casey began.

"Oh, Case, you don't have to be sorry. It's a freaky coincidence, and I know how much he meant to you. Casey… please don't hate me for this, but I've been here for a while. I was giving you time," Olivia confessed as Casey looked up in panic.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for this, Case. You did everything that you possibly could. And Casey, I know you may not want to tell me considering the fact that you never told me before, but what happened? Why did you leave?" Olivia asked her.

Casey stared at the detective in disbelief. "_That_ is the thing that bothered you the most? Olivia, I just realized… I think this is hard for _me_, I didn't even realize how hard it was for you! Olivia that night isn't important,"

"It is important, Case. It's still bothering you, I can tell. Sweetie I know you, and I know that something is on your mind. It will help you to talk about it. Please, Casey," Olivia begged.

"It all makes sense now…" Casey whispered, mainly to herself.

"What makes sense, Case?" she whispered back. They were the only two in the cemetery so the whispering was pointless, but Olivia just went along with what Casey did.

"I've never talked about it. I'm the biggest hypocrite ever. I always tell people to come forward even if they're scared, no matter what. I put people in jail, sometimes people who maybe shouldn't even be there…" Casey cried.

"Baby, please, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, rubbing comforting circles on the small of Casey's back.

"No matter what happened he would just plead mental insanity. It wasn't his fault, it really wasn't. It just wasn't safe with him anymore," Casey stalled, cursing herself for bringing it up in the first place.

Casey sat close to Olivia, feeling protected in the detective's arms. She paused for a moment to regain her composure before starting again.

"He… he raped me, Liv. I know I've prosecuted wives who were raped by their husbands and even won for them, but it does sound a little… I'm not sure what the word is," Casey started. She took a deep breath and continued.

"After, he just kept saying that he was sorry. He said they told him to, that they made him. He kept on mentioning his father and the voices. I tried to block him out. Liv, he was saying so much. He always rambled on, but he wouldn't stop talking about the voices and his father. He had a knife, and… it just wasn't safe. I just connected it though…" she finally finished, with tears in her eyes.

Olivia hugged her girlfriend as tight as she possibly could.

"Liv…" Casey gasped, laughing through her tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened to you, sweetie I'm so sorry. Why did you never tell me?" Olivia asked. Casey shrugged and just held her girlfriend tightly.

"Is it too hard for you to be with me?" Casey asked with tears in her eyes, unable to make eye contact with her girlfriend that she loved with all of her heart. More than anything in the world Casey feared an affirmative answer.

Olivia looked at her girlfriend once again and squeezed her in the biggest hug she could. "Liv… Liv this needs to stop," Casey laughed, gasping for breath. Olivia just laughed again.

"Casey, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life. We'll get through this, I promise," Olivia promised as she kissed her on the cheek.

-----

The End?? I don't know if there's much more I can do with this, but if anyone has any ideas let me know; I'd love to hear them!


End file.
